Changes
by Is-Simple
Summary: Sometimes the need would just happen, and sometimes TenTen had to answer its call. Lemon SasuTen
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I redid this chapter, so take another look.**_

_**DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN.**_

* * *

TenTen was no slut, but when the _need _happened, she got horny. Horny to the point that the only thing she could think of was sex. Not even training could help her.

But that was still no reason for what she had done. She had been heading to her apartment when she had run into the Uchiha at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Said man had been eating the ramen alone.

Truthfully TenTen didn't see why 90% of the female population was head over heels over the last Uchiha. He was more whiny then Naruto, and had an even bigger stick stuck up his ass then Neji.

But in the end, she wasn't really thinking about that. It truthfully had been a long time since she actually had a partner, most everyone was already in a relationship or engaged.

So it was no surprise when the words, "You want to fuck?," slipped past her lips. The Uchiha hadn't been looking at her when she asked. But she could tell he knew she was talking to him, his shoulders had tensed, but other than that, didn't say anything, didn't even move.

So she took a seat next to him, using his method and didn't even look at him.

"Ha. Why would I fuck you?" His voice was low, deep, and was filled with anger and self loathing.

TenTen sat back as she answered "Truthfully? I don't really care, but you are the only guy I know not currently in a relationship." She sent a slow look at him.

A small tight, tensed smile formed on his lips, "Not even Neji wants to fuck you, huh?"

"Let me rephrase that, you're the only single guy I know who is straight." He opened his mouth once again to comment but she quickly cut him off. "I just want a quick fuck. I'm not looking for a relationship, and I sure as hell don't want to talk to you after, yes or no?"

It took him a few seconds, but for the first time, he looked at her. She could see the distrust flickering in his eyes. She held his gaze evenly with a look of annoyance and impatience which seemed to answer his unasked question.

"Your place then?" he gave a slow nod as he dropped some yin on the table.

TenTen didn't even let him lock the door before she pushed him up against the closest wall. The Uchiha didn't even fight her just let her take control even as her lips were smashing into his.

She ripped off her own shirt, only leaving her chest binding, before ripping off Sasuke's own. It was only then that he started fighting back. And she let him push her to the floor, only to use the momentum against him.

And yet again she was on top of him this time with a knife to his throat. She was only in this for her pleasure, not his. And she wanted to make sure as hell that he knew it.

It was only when he relaxed that she moved the knife from his throat, only to keep it lightly pressed into his skin as she dragged it down his chest, past his torso, down to his pants; which she then popped the button off of.

As soon as she did that, she slowly moved it passed his erection up to her own arousal, past that, to the button of her own pants, and once again popped the button off. Then even slower, she moved the knife up her slight abs, to her chest binding and slowly cut that away from her sensitive skin.

A cocky smile made its way on her face as she watched the last Uchiha's eyes take in her body, and she let him; for it would be the only time he would get to see it.

It was only when his eyes reached hers that she continued. She got up, letting her pants fall around her feet, and gave her hand to help Sasuke up as well. Then let him lead the way to the bedroom.

He like her; left his pants in the other room.

And when they got to his room, she stood behind him letting her tits firmly press into the middle of his back, and wrapped her arms around him lowering her hands to his boxers where she slowly pulled them down his body, before just letting them fall to the floor.

Sasuke firmly waited for her command.

However she just laid herself on his bed in a clear sign of surrender. Which Sasuke quickly took advantage of by climbing on top of her slender body and slamming into her as hard as he could. Her head fell back as her hands and legs tried to find something to hold onto.

Another thrust, and her hands were scratching down his sweat stricken back as moans finally broke past her lips. It wasn't soon after that those moans seemed to melt into nothing as she climaxed. Her whole body tensed, her arms wrapped tightly behind Sasuke's neck, as her legs had a vice around Sasuke's own.

As a kind gesture Sasuke held still as TenTen caught her breath. She licked her lips with her dry tongue and slowly opened her lust filled eyes. His own eyes were sharingan, a mixture of red and black swirling around, taking in everything; taking in the look in her eyes, taking in how her eyes moved down to his lips.

Slowly, Sasuke pressed their lips together with a gentleness TenTen never thought he would have. As her body relaxed, once again Sasuke was thrusting into her, this time in tempo with their shared kiss.

TenTen slowly pulled away, only to catch Sasuke's lower lip between her teeth. At the same time, gave a slight tug at his hair.

And once again she was taken over with passion as his thrusts were, hard, and quick. Her eyes fluttered shut as she grabbed a fist full of soft raven hair.

When it felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest TenTen heard his tense voice ask "You close?"

"Ohh God... yes... yes... so... so... close..." In a few more thrusts she felt him tense, and her hand automatically went to her clit. He had just started getting soft when her second climax ripped through her body.

But she didn't want it to end there…yes, she was already tired, but she didn't want it to be over. This was the first time in about a year that she had a partner, and she wanted to make the most of it.

Sasuke kissed her again and gently pulled out of her, stroking back her hair from her flushed face as he did so; laying down beside her.

"I'm not done with you yet just so you know." She purred dragging her nails down his chest.

"Oh yeah? Well…just give me a few minutes then. I may have the stamina of a stallion but even I need a break." He panted.

"I don't think so." She growled as she moved her hand down from his chest to his soft member where she took it in her grasp and began to stroke. Slow at first and then faster and faster.

Sure she was in this only for herself but she wasn't beyond knowing if you get a little then you give a little, hey, she could be generous; even if only for a few minutes.

He gasped, immediately becoming hard; literally playing into the palm of her hand.

And then she took her hand away, he gave out a slight moan into her ear, "So that's how you want to play, huh?"

He once again climbed on top of her but he didn't plow into her like she had expected.

Instead he moved his way down her tight body squeezing one of her perfect breasts in his hand as he did so, planting kisses down her stomach to her hips, and then while grabbing onto her waist, lowered his head into the soft warmth that begged for him so much.

His tongue licked at her inner folds, her clit; her hot soaking wet pussy. Anywhere he could go he was there. Her hands grabbed at his hair, pulling and pushing him; her hips rotated and thrusted into his mouth and she gave out little whimpers and cries of fulfillment as he sucked her sweet juices out of her; willing her to come.

Ripping her hands free of his hair, he sat up onto his knees and grabbed her legs with both hands lifting her into the air, and as he starred her in her haze filled eyes he once again slammed into her.

All it took was one thrust and that was it, she cried out and tensed up all around him grabbing his arms and biting into his shoulder, making him bleed; but he didn't care.

He wasn't finished; he _wanted_ to keep fucking her, _needed_ to keep fucking her. She tried her best to squirm away from him, clawing at the sheets and letting more small whimpers and cries escape her.

She was all worked up again. She hated how the Uchiha affected her like this… As soon as he made a grab at her hip, she seemed to finally decide that she had had it with him; he was getting too much pleasure from her.

So it was no surprise when she flipped him onto his back and pinned his arms above his head, giving herself full control again; pulling his thick raven hair as a warning.

He looked at her with pure awe as she released his hair and hands and began to arch her back as she used him to fuck herself; pulling him in and out of her, grabbing at her own breast and fingering her clit making the inside of her tighten up around him bringing them both simultaneously to orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- _**_Concidering I wasn't planning on writing more... Wah La! Also I added more detail so go read the first chapter again!_

**_Disclaimer- No Own._**

**_READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN. _**

* * *

TenTen woke with a start, her breath picking up as she realized she hadn't actually left Sasuke's house after they had sex. She had already been so worked up and over tired, she had just hoped that she would have been able to leave before she had gotten too overexerted…but no, she had to be selfish and had to have four orgasms…(not that Sasuke seemed to have minded) and in the end she had passed out.

TenTen was sure she fell asleep while actually riding the poor man. All she remembered was black, with even darker black spots behind her eyelids as she rode out her mind blowing orgasms. And in the moments that followed…the warmth…the calm…the feeling of just feeling safe…and the comfort that brought.

She should have known better…in the ninja world…most women ninja actually have sex with the bad guys just so they can lure them into that same sense of security.

Swallowing her shame, TenTen took a calming breath and tried to map out what she remembered of Sasuke's house. And she didn't know if she should be happy or scared when she heard Sasuke's soft, calm breathing.

In the end settled with both, happy because she didn't need to unnecessarily talk to him, but scared because if he did end up waking up, that he would get the wrong idea.

Then for a moment she thought oddly, 'These sheets have a heart beat?' Paying no real mind to that thought though, she remembered her clothes had been left back in the other room so she went to leave to retrieve them…only to realize to her surprise…that she couldn't.

Instead, her eyes shot open and she gasped, her heart pounding in her chest. Even though Sasuke was now soft, his member was still firmly placed inside her. Apparently TenTen hadn't been the only one who fell asleep.

She felt herself blush. Now she was just plain horrified. She was quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

What made it worse was when she found that she was getting slightly aroused by that fact. That, and if she really wanted to "de-hinge" herself from him that it may actually require waking him up…

She cursed herself for being so stupid.

With a sigh she shifted herself, trying to push herself up ever so slowly; but she found the more she attempted to lift herself off of him the more she tightened around him, and the more that she tightened around him, the more she knew he could feel it.

His breathing had begun to change; becoming a little bit more rapid. And prayed that he wouldn't wake up, let alone get a boner. She was having a hard time processing all this.

Her one night stand ended up being a sleepover. She could only assume that Sasuke had passed out like her, at least she hoped. She hoped he didn't just stay inside her on purpose. She couldn't take that kind of slap in the face. But since Sasuke seemed like the kind of man who would want to cuddle after words she could only think he had the worst intentions.

Coming to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get far since Sasuke was one of the best ninja's that she knew exsisted, she decided to say fuck it to getting her clothes and went with the simple escape of a transport genjutsu back to her apartment.

He did wake up after she had left regardless though. With the warmth of her body gone from atop his, (a bit of shrinkage had happened) making him shiver, opening his eyes to slits as he searched for his sheets.

Sitting up after he couldn't locate them he stared down at his dick snickering at how wet it still was. Realizing that TenTen must have just left, a lazy smile graced his lips.

Stretching; he swung his feet over the side of the bed and looked around his room.

Pillows had been thrown to all its corners and somehow the sheets were over by the door.

She was deffinately a kinky bitch (he still had scratches down his chest and back) in the sack thats for sure; he smiled to himself more then a bit pleased as he stood up and started for the shower; as he did so he picked his sheets up and threw them back onto his bed.

Traveling into the other room he slightly stumbled as he tripped over a pile of clothes. He raised his brow at that. He smirked at them. And even almost smiled when he realized TenTen would probably come back for them. With another stretch, he pushed all of the clothes into a corner and continued into the bathroom.

TenTen was not having a good day. She had only gotten to her apartment little under an hour ago before she was woken up from enthumastic knocks that could only come from one; Rock Lee.

Quickly wraping her blanket around her still naked body, she groggaly walked to the door. Without even trying to make herself presentable, she opened it.

Lee was as joyful as always, seeming to shine; his teeth gleaming even brighter then the sun. That alone almost making her want close the door in his face.

"Lee? What time is it?" She could only rub her sore, sleep filled eyes as she waited.

Bouncing in place and then rocking back onto his heels he replied with (completely defferent to what she asked him), "TenTen! Guess what?! Our team has been selected for..." And as if telling a big secret lowered his voice well below a whipser and leaned in forward to her, "A mission to greet Gaara-sama!" And with that TenTen did close the door in his face. Gentally mind you.

She turned away from the door and began to trudge her way back to her room cursing underneathe her breath as she did so, reminding herself of a mental patient.

She heard Lee yell through the wooden barrier, "We meet tomorrow at 8 AM! Don't be late!"

She rolled her eyes. He woke her up just for that? She didn't fucking give a shit about that. What she cared about was recouperation.

She thought about her clothes for a second and hoped the Uchiha liked her underwear (they were boy shorts that had little cup cakes all over them) because she wasn't going back to get them. He could burn them or wear them in private if he wished, she did not give a damn. She had too much pride to go back to his house.

She crawled into her nice, cozy, satin sheet covered bed and sighed; closing her eyes as she tried to shove herself as far into her blankets as they would let her go.

Flipping herself onto her stomach, she shoved her head under her pillow, pushing everything away she slowly drifted back into her unconcious state where she could finally find peace of mind...

* * *

=]


End file.
